


The guardian

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: An alternate universe where Felix is the golden retriever and Changbin is black and white little husky.





	The guardian

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the other story that remade from a chanbaek fic. This theme is kinda uncommon but this animal au sounds a bit cute (but if you don't really fond of dogs then it's ok). In this story, I write 3racha as puppies while Felix is a young adult dog. Jisung as Daschun, Chan and Changbin as Husky and Felix as Golden Retriever. Please enjoy while I'm trying to erase my writer's block lol. And this is unbetaed so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Felix looked at the people surrounding him. There were lots of people--human--walking in the morning, some of them were jogging or just cycling with their loved ones. The golden retiever was still sitting with his tongue poking out, panting. The morning weather was a little humid so Felix thought it was the best way to keep away the thirsty feeling. Felix had been standing on his spot for a good five minutes. He doesn't have owner; he is a free dog. He had travelled on his own since he was born because no one adopted him. Felix felt happy instead of lonely because as a free dog he could go to wherever he wanted.

He belonged to the nature.

Felix had been staying in the street he was now for two weeks. The owner of the bookstore where he stayed the night gave him a collar. Felix didn't know why he allowed the tall human to touch him, even give him collar. Perhaps because Felix saw the sincerity in his eyes or he was just a hopeless dog. The human named Woojin once asked him to stay at his house instead but Felix didn't want to. He is a free dog and being free means he will survive outside a comfortable house. He surely will. So the human let him stay at the terrace of his bookstore and fed him in the morning. Perhaps the human in this town were kind-hearted, Felix thought as he gazed at the crowd in front of him. Then he decided to be a kind-hearted dog too, helping human with all his might.

One day, there was a beautiful human (was that a male?) approaching him just after Felix had done licking his feet. The human introduce himself as Minho and he said something about Woojin the tall human telling him that Felix (or Yongbok, like Woojin usually called him) could help him taking care of his three puppies. Felix barked in understanding before Minho handed him three different ropes. He held the ropes with his teeth and Minho ruffled his head before dashing to the crowd. Felix tilted his head as Minho's figure grew smaller and smaller and then disappeared until three different barks woke him up from his trance.

"What are we doing with this giant dog? Where are Minho going?" One of the puppies, the brown Daschun with red jersey, wriggled his body in attempt to get away from Felix. His friend, one of the huskies, growled at him in a defensive manner that made Felix want to roll his eyes. They didn't listen to their owner's talk before, did they? Felix tried to speak in between his action of holding on ropes.

"Your owner told me to look after you, guys. No need to be panic. I'm your guardian now." He said diplomatically. The Daschun scoffed and the bigger husky with white and grey fur who spoke earlier gave him dirty look.

"Minho has never trusted anyone before!" The brown Daschun barked.

"Well, now he trusts me. Seriously guys, what's the point of barking at me? Minho has emergency meeting or something and he only wants you guys to be safe. He asked Woojin if I could help him taking care of you earlier."

Upon hearing Felix's explanation, the two puppies remained silent even if they still squinted their eyes at him. Suddenly Felix heard a whimpering sound near his feet and he almost jumped when one of the huskies--the smaller with black and white fur--snuggled to him. Felix almost forgot his existence if it wasn't for the whimpering sound he heard. The bigger husky grumbled. "Changbin, what are you doing there? Don't come near him, he is stink." Felix wanted to protest but the smaller husky named Changbin yelped in an offended manner to the other.

"What are you saying, Chan?! Apologize to our guardian! Jisung, you too!" The little husky looked cute and squishy even if he was growling like that and Felix surprised at the sudden urge to give bone crushing hug to him. Changbin was the first puppy that Felix wanted to befriend with because he was the only one who wanted to be protected by Felix. He felt touched but Felix gained his composure as the three puppies kept arguing.

"Changbin, it's okay." Felix petted Changbin's head with his one of front paw, earning him a whimper from the small husky that made him want to coo the cute puppy the whole afternoon. The other two puppies looked at Changbin with a judging look but paid no attention to his friends. He only wanted to play with Felix a little longer, and maybe he wanted to be on Felix's side for the longest of time. The golden retriever still sat straight looking at the crown surrounded them and Changbin silently moved closer to Felix's side until he was leaning to Felix's left front leg.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Changbin asked shyly, tail wriggling in excitement. Felix smiled at him and licked Changbin's right cheek, making the pup yelped happily. The two other guys almost gagged at the cheesy gesture Felix possessed, but Felix paid no mind. He was okay with showing his affection to Changbin the cute husky just because he had the best manner among the three. While waiting for Minho, Felix asked them to play hide and seek with him but only Changbin who complied. At the end, the golden retriever decided to just sit in front of Woojin' bookstore the whole afternoon, watching over three puppies taking nap beside him. And Felix's brown eyes never left Changbin's serene expression when he was asleep on Felix's front lap.

Five hours later, Minho appeared in front of Felix while nudging a bowl full of bacon as the reward. Felix licked his lips and almost wolfed his food when suddenly Changbin appeared in between his feet while whimpering. Minho tried to persuade Changbin to go home but the husky refused. The others barked at him, urging him to go home and Felix swear he heard Changbin's whimper. Felix cut the two puppies right before Changbin cried his heart out and asked him.

"Why don't you want to go home?" Felix nudged his nose to Changbin's head, giving him some affectionate sniffs to his scented fur. Changbin still whimpered under his breath but Felix could still hear him out.

"I want to play with Lixie a bit longer. I want to be with Lixie."

Felix couldn't find the courage to answer. Changbin had grown attached to him and it was the last thing he wanted to know. He couldn't be a free dog again if he followed Changbin home because Changbin had owner. He didn't want to do that but at the same time he wanted to follow Changbin home. The siberian husky followed his gaze to the dirty ground below before sighing. "If Lixie doesn't want to, then you don't have to." Changbin jumped from beneath him and walked behind Minho who finally heaved a sigh, along with Chan and Jisung, and headed home. From his peripheral sight, Felix could see Changbin's head hanging low, small whimpers still heard. Felix thought about that for a minute before running to the human and his three puppies.

"Changbin!" 

Felix barked and the said puppy turned his body until he barked happily, making Minho gasp at the scene. Felix licked Changbin's face in amusement as the smaller pup jumped like an hyper excited puppy he was, and the other boys only scowled at them. Minho looked confused but at the same time he wanted to laugh at them. He crouched down until he was facing Felix and rubbed his ear playfully.

"You still want to play with Changbinnie, huh? Okay, maybe one more dog won't be that bad. Woojin will be happy, though." He grinned before resuming his walk, followed by three puppies and the guardian golden retriever behind him.***

 


End file.
